House Sitters
by Agent BM
Summary: Gloyd, Rancis, and Swizzle have been hired by a farmer to house sit for a few days. the trio begin a feud with the farmer's next door neighbor's house sitter. just read it it'll be good
1. Chapter 1

**House sitters**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Agent BM presents**

**A Wreck it Ralph Cartoon**

**A Rancis Gloyd and Swizzle cartoon**

**Rancis Gloyd Swizzle and Chuck in, House sitters**

**Somewhere in the countryside of sugar rush it's very peaceful, somewhere else that is. Ever since the game got plugged in 2 families who go by the names McCherries and Cobs have been feuding. The McCherries grew cherry bombs for the races while the Cobs grew Candy corn cobs, but that's not why they were fighting. Smack dab in-between their farms was an outhouse. One day they both had to uh, powder their noses at the same time.**

"Out of my way Cherry, my nose needs a powdering" said Cob

"Mine needs it more" said Cherry

**So after years of feuding the 2 families came up with a resolution to their problem. You may think they just built their own outhouses on their properties; well that's not what happened. Instead they built a second door in that there outhouse. Now that the fighting was over the 2 farmers decided to celebrate with a nice vacation at the beach, and to make sure everything went nice at home, the Cob farmer hired a pair of house sitters**

Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle were sitting on rocking chairs on the porch wearing overalls and country hats

"It sure is nice to be away from home for a bit" said Rancis

"You said it, nothing beats country living" said Gloyd

"Yeah, and this old rusty lemonade sure hits the spot" said Swizzle as he poured 3 cups of lemonade from a machine and gave them to the guys

After about 3 cups worth of country lemonade the boys could feel something in them

"Nature calling" said Swizzle

The boys put their hands over their crotches and ran to the outhouse

Next door Chuck stepped out of the house wearing blue overalls and carrying a newspaper and headed for the outhouse

**Now unknown to the boys, the McCherry farmer hired a house sitter of his own, and nature was calling for him too**

Chuck went into the outhouse when the boys all rushed in at once

"Can't I get a little privacy? Beat it ya fools" shouted Chuck as he kicked them out literally and they landed on the porch

"I'll show him" said Gloyd angrily as he grabbed a rifle off the wall but Rancis stopped him

"Hold on Gloyd. I'm sure we just got off on the wrong foot. We just need to show him that we're good neighbors, and nothing says good neighbors like some fresh candy corn on the cob" said Rancis

"Why don't you bring him some of this yummy lemonade too" said Swizzle

After harvesting a few candy corn cobs and a cup of lemonade, Rancis walked over to the McCherry house next door and knocked

"What do you want ya fool?" asked Chuck

"Hello Neighbor" said Rancis

"I hate neighbors, get lost" said Chuck

"But I brought you some candy corn cobs and lemonade" said Rancis giving chuck the food

"What a coincidence, I have something for you too" said Chuck bringing out a plate of yellow and green cubes

"That's mighty neighborly" said Rancis as he ate one of the cubes but didn't like the taste but forced himself to swallow it

"Quick question, what is that?" asked Rancis

"Not quite sure, I found it in my stomach module, hahahahahahahaha"

Rancis felt like he was about to puke

"Now get lost" shouted Chuck before kicking him into the outhouse, Rancis came out angrily and headed back to the house

**It was at that very moment that Rancis no longer wanted to be a good neighbor. He now knew he wanted to start a feud with mean old Mr. Chuck**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**At first, the boys decided to fight Mr. Chuck with whatever they could get their hands on**

Rancis took a minigun out of the house while Gloyd and Swizzle gathered up corn cobs and cut the candy corn off of them. They loaded candy corn into the gun and aimed it at Chuck who was on a hammock reading his newspaper. The boys fired and tore holes in his newspaper. Now the paper looked like a bunch of little Vanellopes. Chuck got up and the boys shot his sunglasses and hat off. He turned around and they hit 2 buttons on the back of his overalls that covered his butt. The flap covering his butt fell off and the boys shook in disgust when they saw his butt. Chuck ran in all directions around the porch and the boys fired at whatever was by him. They shot a banjo and the banjo smashed through chuck's head

"Take that fat face" said Gloyd

"FAT FACE? WHY YOU LITTLE KIDS I'M GONNA-

The boys fired the rest of the candy corn bullets at him

Chuck stormed into the house and came out with a golf club and a watering can. He watered the ground and out of the ground popped 3 cherry bombs. He used his golf club and shot the bombs towards the boys. They all landed on their heads, they then blew up leaving black smut all over the boys faces

"Me and Vanellope really hate that man" said Rancis

"I hate him too" said Gloyd

"Me three" said Swizzle

Swizzle grabbed the hose and tied it up so no water would come out of it while the other 2 brought out swords, knives and forks. They stuck them into the hose

"Ready Gloyd?" asked Rancis

"Ready" said Swizzle

"FIRE"

Gloyd turned on the hose and when the water went through the swords and utensils they shot out of the hose and shot towards Chuck. He ducked and they shot right past him

"Ha, you fools missed me" said Chuck

As he started to walk away the top part of his body slid off and landed on the ground

"Neighbors" said Chuck angrily

Once Chuck got his body back together he went into the house and grabbed a mortar launcher. He aimed it out the window and loaded it with bags of sugar. He began firing at the boys, there was sugar everywhere

"Save the lemonade, save the lemonade" shouted Swizzle as he picked up the lemonade machine and Rancis was hit by the bags of sugar

Gloyd ducked behind an old couch on the porch. When he popped up he saw a bag of sugar floating in front of him. When he tried to turn it kept following him until it hit him

The boys went inside to get cleaned up. After they were done cleaning up they made a big slingshot thanks to Gloyd. They loaded a barrel full of Caramel and shot it at Chuck. Chuck was stuck to the porch. The boys then shot a pillow at him, when the pillow hit him it exploded and he got covered in feathers

"I really hate those boys, why do I live here?" asked Chuck as he went inside

When he came back out he took a box out and filled it with cherry bombs

"This should show em who's the big guy here" said Chuck as he lit the bombs and shot them at the other house. The box bounced off the wall and landed in the outhouse

"THE OUTHOUSE" shouted the boys

"The outhouse" shouted Chuck

Everyone rushed over to the outhouse

**It was then that both groups realized that what they were feuding over was in danger, but what could they do about it?**

Swizzle rushed back to the house

"Don't worry, I'll sacrifice the yummy lemonade to put it out" said Swizzle as he rushed inside the outhouse just in time for it to explode

(1 week later)

**Sure it sounds like a 3 foot fish story but that's the way it happened. And when the Cobs and McCherries returned, well poor Rancis was left to explain everything**

"Uh, you see, it was all Chucks fault and uh, so how was your trip?" asked Rancis

The 2 farmers got angry and the boys drove away in their Karts while Chuck sped off in his red sports car

**But as chance would have it, something white and gooey spurted out of the crater, it was white fudge oil.**

"Yeah, we're rich" cheered Cob

"We can move out of here" said McCherry

**You see folks, white fudge oil is rare in sugar rush and is worth millions of dollars. So after earning some money from Vanellope and the bank, they packed up their things and left sugar rush forever. They moved to 2 beach houses in Beachside racers. Of course they still feuded, but now it's mostly about who's been using their swimming hole as an outhouse. But that's another story**


End file.
